


Match For Me

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just these two dorks being cute, M/M, Zine: Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Prompto realizes that he and Ignis have something small in common while the two are enjoying their time together.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: My Zine Works





	Match For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the promnis themed zine 'Promise' (released 2017-ish). This was my first zine piece so be gentle, but I still find it rather cute!

“Hey, Ignis…” 

“Prompto, we’re suppose to be sleeping.” 

The two of them had decided, well Ignis had decided and Prompto happily agreed, to take full advantage of their stay at the Leville. They had not been able to take a moment to actually relax for quite some time so he wanted to enjoy it while they had a lull in fighting. 

Noctis had been prepared to join them, albeit separately because Prompto had a tendency to sprawl out and while Ignis was able to bear it, Noctis was not a fan of getting slapped awake. He had been following behind the two of them but Gladiolus decided the two of them would work in some training and dragged off the reluctant prince in the opposite direction. 

Prompto and Ignis had the room to themselves, which they took full and immediate advantage of by climbing onto the plush bed and flopping back together with a laugh. Prompto ended up pressed against Ignis’ side with his head resting on his chest and Ignis’ arm around him and Ignis couldn’t have been more pleased as he relaxed with him. 

“I know but…” 

Ignis sighed softly and opened his eyes to see that Prompto had pulled back slightly from their embrace and was staring intently at him. He was slightly taken aback by the concentrated look and found himself looking away. At that, he felt a soft touch to his cheek and then to his forehead and Ignis glanced back to see Prompto smiling wide. “I didn’t know you have freckles too… we match.” Prompto laughed softly as he lightly ran his finger over each mark on Ignis’ face. 

The embarrassment he had felt trickled away to be replaced by a feeling he couldn’t quite name, a feeling that made something tighten in his chest and a warmth settle throughout him. It was a feeling that spoke of bone deep comfort as he relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of Prompto lightly touching at his face. “We do,” He murmured after a moment, leaning in to ghost a kiss across his love’s freckled cheek. 

Prompto turned his head slightly and Ignis moved back to press a soft kiss to his lips. They both began to smile and a bubbling laugh rose from Prompto, breaking the kiss. The two of them shared one, two, three more soft kisses before settling back down. Ignis pulled Prompto back to him as they found a comfortable position, their legs half entwined as Prompto’s head settled just beneath Ignis’ chin. 

“Prompto,” Ignis began as he traced his fingers up and down Prompto’s arm. He felt Prompto’s hair brush along his chin and neck as the man tilted his head back and Ignis let out a soft hum. “I’m glad you think we match as you’re the only match for me.” He continued to gently stroke his flustered lovers arm, chuckling softly as he nuzzled the top of Prompto’s head and settled in to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
